Cleaning with the Grays
by angeliina
Summary: I'm gone for three days, and those two destroy my house," Smitchie ONESHOT


"Shane, Jared," Mitchie called out, "I'm home early,"

She looked around and everything was a mess.

Mitchie heard nothing besides the sounds of electric guitars, she sat her bags down on the couch and started walking up the stairs.

"Shane...Jared," She said again.

She walked in to Jared's room, well more like stumbled in, seeing as his room looked like it had exploded. Mitchie caught a quick whiff of the air and ran out of the room. Mitchie tried the music room. Her husband and son seem to always be in there. She opened the door and saw that the room was a disaster. Papers were thrown all over the floor, countless pizza boxes littered the floor, and the instruments that were supposed to be hanging on the walls were carelessly scattered around.

"I'm gone for three days, and those two destroy my house," Mitchie muttered.

Mitchie shook her head and trudged downstairs, she walked into the bathroom.....and then right out.

"SHANE...JARED," she yelled furiously.

Seeing again as she got no response she went to the last place where she was sure the two men in her life would be.

The sound of the guitars got louder as she approached the door of "The Cave" as Shane and Jared called it.

She threw open the door, but of course they didn't notice. She looked at their similar attire, boxers and socks. That's it.

Mitchie watched in amusement as Jared jumped on the couches strumming the guitar, and Shane spun on the floor, moving with his feet, playing the guitar as well. She walked over to the amp and turned it off. It took a minute or so for the boys to come to a complete halt.

"Oh hi Mitch," Shane said getting up off the floor.

"Hey mom," Jared said jumping off of the couch

"What are you two doing," Mitchie asked.

"Oh you know just some father-son bonding," Shane answered.

"So the mess upstairs is a result of father-son bonding," Mitchie said.

"About that," Shane started.

"I told Dad that we should clean it up, but he was all 'How about we play some guitar first'" Jared said, "He brainwashed me mommy,"

"Way to sell me out Jared," Shane murmured.

"I don't care what the excuse is," Mitchie declared, "But as punishment for ruining the house were are spending the whole day cleaning it,"

"Nooo," the boys whined.

"No complaining," Mitchie said, "You guys might want to start with the bathrooms, you two smell horrible,"

"Mom, that's just the smell of 'man'," Jared said.

"You're fifteen, you don't need to smell like man," Mitchie fought, "Now move on upstairs, I want it spotless,"

"Aren't you going to help," Shane asked.

"Uhh, no I didn't make the mess, I'm supervising," Mitchie stated.

The family walked upstairs and started the cleaning duties.

After two hours of succesfully cleaning the house all that was left was the bathroom.

"Here Shane," Mitchie said handing him glass cleaner and a cloth,

"What is this for," Shane asked.

"You spray it on the mirrors and you wipe off....whatever that is," Mitchie said, "Jared, you pick up all the towels and put them in the hamper,"

Jared nodded as Mitchie left the room.

"Why do you get the easy job," Shane complained to his son.

"Dad, all you have to do is clean the mirrors, I have to pick up all the towels," Jared said.

"Have you seen the size of these mirrors," Shane said, "Who needs a full wall of mirrors anyways,"

"You did," Jared said, "You begged mom to get the wall,"

"Oh right," Shane said," Whatever, let's just get this done,"

Shane squeezed the trigger on the bottle but nothing was coming out.

"Come on," Shane instructed. He turned the bottle towards him and examined the nozzle.

"Hey dad," Jared said unexpectedly, scaring Shane, causing him to spray the fliud in his face.

_**One trip to the ER later.**_

"I don't get it," Mitchie said in the car.

"What?" Jared asked from the backseat.

"He can play a concert for thousands of people, but he can't Windex a mirror," Mitchie said.

"Hey, that bottle was out to get me," Shane defended.

Jared laughed at his father's excuse.

"Mhmm,"

* * *

**Ehh, i'm not really proud of this. Review. Now for shameless advertising: check out Undercover Lover on my joint account .Mya.**


End file.
